Warren T. Rat
Warren T. Rat is the hidden main antagonist in Don Bluth's 1986 animated film, An American Tail. He is a cat in rat's clothing and the leader of the Mott Street Maulers, a gang of cats who terrorize the mice of New York City. He is accompanied nearly all the time by his accountant, Digit, a small British cockroach. He was voiced by the late John Finnegan. Role in the film He offers false friendship to Fievel when the two meet and offers to take him to his missing family - yet after gaining Fievel's trust, he cruelly sells him to a sweatshop, when next they meet it is some time after Fievel managed to escape the sweatshop: he sees Warren T. for what he truly is, a cat, and is imprisoned by Warren T. and his gang to stop him telling anyone, however Fievel is released by Tiger - a soft-hearted minion who doesn't share the usual anti-mice feelings most cats do in American Tail. Warren T. Rat and his gang give chase to Fievel but are caught in a trap by the mice, who have had enough of being bullied. Warren tries to reason with the mice but Tony Toponi knocks Warren's rat disguise off with a slingshot and then the truth about Warren's species is exposed. The mice unleash a mechanical-mouse called the Giant Mouse of Minsk that proceeds to knock Warren T. and his gang off the harbor and into the sea. Before he was chased off he attempted to set fire to the pier; the fire gets blown out by the Mouse of Minsk, but after Warren is defeated a tiny ember is ignited by a kerosene leak and it burns the whole pier down, as his last villainous act. Warren T. was last seen hitching a ride on a boat heading for China along with his gang. Personality Warren T. Rat is very evil, cruel, greedy, cunning, covetous, deceitful, villainous, calculating, unscrupulous, materialistic, manipulative, egotistical, and diabolical, so he likes to think of himself as sophisticated, constantly misquoting Shakespeare. He also plays the violin horribly (though that might be because his fake nose kept getting in the way). He also shows no qualm in tormenting others, as Reese had always been a thorn to his plans, on mostly him attempting to talk Fievel out of trusting Warren when they first met, Warren takes this to an advantage and torments Reese off screen, but Fievel rescues him before the painful procedure could begin. Gallery Warren T. Rat.png Warrent.png 1fievel3-1-.jpg Moe.png Trivia *Although his true colors are not revealed until near the climax, he is the main villain, because he was actually the Mott Street Maulers' boss and had bigger plans than they did. Plus, he was thought to be a friend to Fievel, but is actually against him. *He bears a physical resemblance to The Coachman from Disney's Pinocchio, and also Carface, a later Don Bluth villain. *He is similar to Honest John from Disney's Pinocchio: Both are con artists trying to fool the heroes (Pinocchio for Honest John, Fievel for Warren T.). Unlike Honest John, Warren T. and his minions have their punishment. *He is based on a villain who would have appeared in Don Bluth's Banjo the Woodpile Cat, named Rocko, but was cut when the film was shortened to a half hour special. Category:Con Artists Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Crime Lord Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Charismatic Category:Extortionists Category:Gaolers Category:Mobsters Category:Xenophobes Category:Game Changer Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Genocidal Category:Sophisticated Category:Imprisoned Category:Usurper Category:Envious Category:Murderer Category:Businessmen Category:Gangsters Category:Master Orator Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Outcast Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Oppressors Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Supremacists Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Predator Category:Abusers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Brainwashers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Conspirators Category:Thugs Category:Deal Makers